


Look Gordon!

by Sushispider1212



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: And also the Act 3 commentary pre-show scene, And also the Minecraft Steve for Smash Bros thing, But the idea for this came from before that, Gen, This was inspired by a SnapCube video, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushispider1212/pseuds/Sushispider1212
Summary: Despite what the title says, this has nothing to do with Doctor Coomer.This takes place immediately after the birthday party.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Look Gordon!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this video:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-GxGYMtBJw
> 
> (Don’t watch unless you want the joke to be spoiled.)

It was getting dark.

The party was great, all things considered. Gordon was having a lovely time with his friends. The science team was currently over by the arcade machines, Tommy playing against Bubby in one of the racing games.

Gordon couldn’t tell who was winning from this far away, but they seemed to be having a blast. He was on the other side of the room, watching Dr. Coomer play Wack-A-Mole, but punching the little moles instead of using the mallet. The arcade machine was already ruined, but Gordon wasn’t going to ruin his fun.

In fact, Gordon’s attention was focused on a movement he saw through the window. It looked like something moved under one of the streetlights outside

Then he saw it. Those familiar colored lights. Sweet voice.

Next thing he knew, Gordon was marching out the doors of the building, and glaring at Benrey, who was leaning against a golf cart? They were leaning on it like it was some kind of expensive car.

“hey, Feetman.” Benrey waved at Gordon like they weren’t trying to kill him last time they saw each other.

“Benrey.” Gordon leaned against the other side of the golf cart. Then he started laughing. “You know, you should be dead, right?”

“i got better. i wanna show you something feetman. wanna take a ride?” Benrey patted the roof of the golf cart. Gordon got in the passenger side wordlessly. The soda was definitely clouding his judgement.

Benrey started the vehicle and pulled out of the parking lot. They set off down the road, and started fishing around in the back seat. Gordon watched as they pulled out a watch? 

Benrey tapped the screen of the little watch device until it showed a map screen. They sighed as they watched the little icon travel across the road, and handed the device to Gordon. 

Gradually, as the sun went down, the road slowly got worse, the farther away from civilization they went. Fields sprang up around them, and Benrey didn’t stop any time soon. 

Gordon could feel barbs of anxiety dig into him as he watched on the screen how far they had traveled, so far that the road was only lit by the headlights of the cart. “Benrey, where are we going?” 

Benrey made a motion for Gordon to hand him the watch, and they studied the map, flicking around the road up ahead, their eyes studying a location. Then they handed the watch back.

They drove in silence for a while, Benrey occasionally checking the map and mumbling something about the time. Gordon looked around at the moonlit scenery, the half moon providing meager enough light.

There was one shift in the scenery, the glint of light reflecting off water. At this point, Benrey slowed down the vehicle, going down a little exit ramp down onto a small island beside the bridge.

They got out of the vehicle and looked pointedly at Gordon, who wordlessly handed them the watch. Benrey flicked the screen again, and it showed a digital clock face now.

Gordon followed behind Benrey as they walked to the middle of the little island. The place was overgrown with weeds and other such plants, but Benrey stood in the middle of one of the thickets, watching the sky, while occasionally glancing back down at the watch.

“What are you doing? Why did you bring me out here?” Gordon asked, but received no reply. Benrey just mumbled something along the lines of “should be here by now.”

Gordon just stared at Benrey, dumbfounded. Suddenly, Benrey grabbed Gordon’s arm, pulling him closer to the thicket with inhuman strength. 

“Benrey what-“ Gordon began to say, before he was interrupted by Benrey’s delighted voice, yelling at the top of their lungs.

“LOOK GORDON! IT’S THE ENDER DRAGON FROM MINECRAFT!”

And where he was pointing, there was an actual fucking dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing that I got inspired to write.
> 
> Now go back and watch the original video.


End file.
